Mine by Taylor Swift
by Twilight Vampire Princess 14
Summary: It's Edward and Bella's wedding. Vows, speeches and songs are given. Bella made a special song for Edward. How will he react to it when she performs it during the reception? Based on Mine by Taylor Swift. Character's are SM's, not mine, sadly. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A sweet little one shot between Edward and Bella. Bella sings this song at her and Edward's wedding, describing how she feels about him. Edward is a vampire, Bella is human for now. May turn into story if enough reviews.**

**Mine- Taylor Swift**

It was finally time. I heard the music begin, and Charlie held out his arm for me to take. I accepted it and we slowly walked down the aisle. I saw Edward standing at the end of the aisle, beaming happily, excitedly, and amazed. He was wearing a jet black tux with a pure white dress shirt and a jet black tie that matched the tux, and matching shoes. His hair was arranged in a messy, disarrayed fashion, looking like he just rolled out of bed and ran his hands through it a few times.

Alice had designed my wedding gown. It was a beautiful, pure white dress with a net with re-embroidered lace over satin, a satin trim, crystal beading and sequins, and a semi cathedral train trailing behind me. I loved it as soon as I saw it.

We were finally in front of Edward now, and in a very old fashion, Charlie took my hand and Edward's, then placed mine in his delicately. I kissed his cheek and smiled a teary smile at him. He smiled back and took his seat. Edward and I turned to Mr. Webber who had agreed to marry us.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marital bonding between Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan." He began. "They have decided to write their own vows." He said as the rings were handed to us. Edward began.

"Bella, before you came into my life, I was lonely, arrogant, and had no sense of meaning. You have changed my life, made me a happier and better person, and have given me so much more than I have ever dreamed possible. _Before you, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars-points of light and reason. And then, you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly, everything was on fire: there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything.(New Moon- page 514.) _Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love you, to cherish you, to worship you, and to adore you for the rest of eternity. I promise to make it my duty to make you happy, to make you feel loved, and to stay by your side, no matter what." He said in a loving, serious, determined voice. He took my left hand and slipped my wedding band on my ring finger, never looking away from my eyes. I took a deep breathe through my tears of awe and love.

"Edward, before I moved to Forks, I thought I was complete, and I had no interest in love. When I met you, my curiosity was peaked, and I found that I wanted to know you, to make you happy, to love you. I didn't understand what I was feeling at the time, but I do now. When I met you, I became happier. I think everyone saw the difference in me, the light that had come to my eyes. You made me feel loved in a way I never thought possible, you made me feel safe, comforted, at home, and happy. You have changed me in a way I didn't know existed. You gave me something I never thought I deserved- your love. You made me laugh, smile, cry, and feel complete. I love you with all my heart. I promise to make you happy everyday and every second of our lives for eternity. I promise to stay with you for anything, no matter how easy or difficult it will be. I love you." I said powerfully. He looked at me with such love in his eyes, I thought I would burst from the happiness and love and the feeling of love surging through me.

"Does anyone object to this couple's holy matrimony?" No one objected, but Mike, Jessica, Lauren, and Tyler shifted slightly.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." He said. Edward cradled my face in his caring hands and bent down to kiss me softly. I quickly responded. I wrapped my arms around his neck and giggled happily. We pulled away after a few moments. I looked at Edward.

"I love you." I mouthed. He smiled and mouthed back to me.

"I love you, too." Suddenly, it was time for the father of the bride speech.

"Edward, Bella. You two are a match made for each other. When you two were separated, it was like some part of you was missing. You need each other to live, to survive. You make each other happy. Edward, thank you for making my baby girl this happy, but if you ever hurt her again, I will hunt you down and shoot you. I have a right. Have a good and happy life, you two!" He said, holding his glass up for a toast. I laughed. Emmett jumped up on stage.

"Hey Eddie, Belly Welly! I am going to make a little speech about my baby brother and his new wifey. Okay, so before Bella, Eddie was a depressed and deprived little boy. He was boring, no fun, and a prude. Still is, might I add." I laughed at Edward's face, as did everyone else. "Belly, thanks for making him slightly more fun and happier. But I need to tell one embarrassing story, or my reputation is toasted. Okay, so you see one time, I remember Edward walked in on me and my baby, Rosie. He was very disgusted, and ranted about it for a week. I wasn't embarrassed, but he sure as hell was! He would sulk around the house muttering about how cruel the world was, how God had it out for him, would glare at me and Rosie, and mutter about how gross that was. Oh well. He needs to grow a pair and move on! Anyways, happy wedding day, Eddie and Belly! Hope you have a long and happy life together, forever!" He said cheerfully. Everyone's mouths were practically on the floor, even his family's. He pranced off the stage, and Jasper walked up uncomfortably.

"Umm, okay. I was forced to do this Edward, so sorry about what is about to happen." He said nervously. I chuckled quietly. Jasper cleared his throat and began. "Okay, so Edward and Bella are married now, and with marriage comes responsibility. They love each other very much, and with love comes babies. Guys, I'm not ready to be an Uncle just yet, so please use condoms." He said in a clearly embarrassed tone. My mouth dropped. I turned to Emmett angrily, seething. Jasper continued. "Okay, now with my real speech. Edward, I have never seen you as happy before as you are with Bella. I'm so happy that you have found someone after all this time to be with, to love. Bella, thank you so much for giving us our brother back. He has changed so much when he met you. You may not know that, but it is very true. We all are very grateful for you being in his life to complete him. And I say on behalf on everyone, thank you for giving us this new and improved Edward. May you live a long and happy life together." He said smiling now, the embarrassment gone. Tears sprang to my eyes. Jasper never told me how he felt about me and Edward. I felt even happier now.

Alice bounced up the stage as Jasper retreated the stage. "Bella, Edward, I am so happy you found each other! For one, I have a new sister and Barbie Doll that is life sized," everyone but me chuckled at that. She continued. "Edward was so dull before Bella, it was shocking someone could be that dull. But after he met Bella, he became more exciting to be around. So Bella, thank you for making him happy. I hope you are together forever happily." She said smiling cheekily. She winked at us and bounced right back off the stage. Rosalie walked up the stage. I gulped. I was afraid of what she would say.

She looked at us. "Bella, Edward, you two are so mushy and lovey dovey it is disgusting. But you make ach other happy, so I won't complain too much. Bella, you have changed Edward in ways we didn't think possible. I may not like you very much, but I will always appreciate that you have made him this happy. So thank you. Edward, I can't say much about you besides that you are very annoying, nosy, over protective, and stupid, but you are also very funny, more open, smile and laugh more, and actually have an endearing personality compared to before. Glad you got a life. Good luck on your lives together." I had definitely not expected that. Rosalie pranced off the stage with a princess like attitude. I smiled. I think she almost complimented me.

Everyone else did their speeches and I looked to Alice after we had our first husband and wife dance. She nodded. I took a deep breathe. It was time. I was going to sing a song I wrote about Edward and I. Alice walked up on the stage and took the microphone.

"Okay, now we have a special performance. Bella, get on up here. A spot light was put on me and I smiled nervously as I walked up on stage. "The floor is yours, Bella." She said, smiling and winked. I smiled slightly back at her. I took my guitar and sat on the stool placed before the microphone.

"Edward, this song has a lot of meaning to it, and I wrote it just for us. I hope you all like it." I said, then took a deep breathe and began playing.

_Mine by Taylor Swift_

_Oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh_

_You were in college working part time waiting tables_

"Hello, how can I help you?" A velvet voice asked me as I sat at the table in the Lodge waiting to take my order. I looked up to see the most beautiful topaz eyes.

_Left a small town never looked back_

"Never will go back to Chicago. It wasn't really my style and I didn't belong there." Edward told me.

_I was a flight risk, with a fear of falling_

_Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_

_I say can you believe it_

_As we're lying on the couch_

We were lying on the couch with Edward's head in my lap, he was looking up at me with a crooked smile on his beautiful face.

_The moment I can see it yes, yes_

_I can see it now_

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water_

"Come on, Bella!" Edward laughed as he pulled me to sit on the edge of the water with a picnic basket in his hands. "Have a sandwich. I made them just the way you like it." His eyes had a twinkle in them. I took the sandwich and started eating it with a small smile.

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

Edward slowly put his arm around me, looking in my eyes, silently asking if this was okay. I smiled at him, and he smiled crookedly back.

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

"Come one, Bella! It's okay, we'll only be gone for a little while! Let's just go down to our lake for a bit!" He said pleadingly. It was after curfew, and Edward wanted to take me to our lake. I smiled and nodded slightly. He grinned and took me in his arms, jumping down from the window and landing on his feet, running to our lake.

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together_

_And there's a drawer of my things at your place_

"Okay, careful! Hurry up! I want to get this all unpacked!" I said, dragging Edward, whose arms were full of boxes and boxes ten times his weight in his arms, behind me into his house up to his room.

_You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded_

_You say we'll never make my parents mistakes_

"Bella, I promise we won't make the mistakes you parents did. We won't be like them, I promise you." Edward told me convictingly.

_Well we got bills to pay_

_We got nothing figured out_

_When it was hard to take_

_Yes, yes_

_This is what I thought about_

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water_

"Come on, Bella!" Edward laughed as he pulled me to sit on the edge of the water with a picnic basket in his hands. "Have a sandwich. I made them just the way you like it." His eyes had a twinkle in them. I took the sandwich and started eating it with a small smile.

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

Edward slowly put his arm around me, looking in my eyes, silently asking if this was okay. I smiled at him, and he smiled crookedly back.

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

"Come one, Bella! It's okay, we'll only be gone for a little while! Let's just go down to our lake for a bit!" He said pleadingly. It was after curfew, and Edward wanted to take me to our lake. I smiled and nodded slightly. He grinned and took me in his arms, jumping down from the window and landing on his feet, running to our lake.

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water_

We were sitting in a canoe. Edward had told me he had a surprise for me.

"Look behind you!" He suddenly said. I did as he said, but saw nothing. I turned back to him about to ask him what he was talking about, but my words got caught in my throat when I saw a large ring with a diamond in the middle surrounded by small diamonds. It sat on a gold band with a delicate design on it.

"Bell, will you marry me, and make me the happiest man alive?" He asked me hopefully. I nodded, screaming, "YES!" and jumping into his arms, hugging him. He laughed and returned the hug.

_You saw me start to believe for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Oh oh oh_

_And I remember that fight 2:30 A.M._

'_Cause everything was slipping out of our hands_

"Bella, I don't want you to become like me! A monster! Why can't you just accept that?" He yelled at me. We had been fighting about him changing me into a vampire. He didn't want to do it, saying it was an eternal damnation.

"Because you're not a monster and I love you! But I'm starting to wonder whether you truly love me or not!" I yelled back. He glared at me.

"Then maybe we shouldn't be together." He said coldly. I felt tears gather in my eyes.

_I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street_

I ran out the door crying and stopped in the middle of the road, half hoping a car would come and hit me out of no where. I heard and felt Edward behind me.

_Braced myself for the goodbye_

'_Cause that's all I've ever know_

"Maybe I should just leave then! Or you can! Since you're so unhappy here!" Charlie yelled at Renee when I was about nine. I remember running out the door, unable to listen to their fighting anymore.

_And you took me by surprise_

_You said I'll never leave you alone_

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say that. I will never leave you alone. I would be leaving my heart as well if I even tried." He said to me softly as I stood crying, staring at him shocked. I had not been expecting that. He always took me by surprise.

_You said, I remember how we felt sitting by the water_

_And every time I look at you_

_It's like the first time_

_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter_

_She is the best thing_

_That's ever been mine_

"I do remember how we felt sitting by the water, and every time I look at you, it's like I'm seeing your face for the first time. I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter, and she is the best thing that has and ever will be mine." He said his voice full of conviction.

_Hold on_

_Making it right_

_Hold on_

_Never turn back_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

"Come one, Bella! It's okay, we'll only be gone for a little while! Let's just go down to our lake for a bit!" He said pleadingly. It was after curfew, and Edward wanted to take me to our lake. I smiled and nodded slightly. He grinned and took me in his arms, jumping down from the window and landing on his feet, running to our lake.

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Oh oh_

_Do you believe it?_

_Oh oh_

_Going to make it now_

_Oh oh_

_And I can see it_

_Oh oh_

_I can see it now_

The song drifted to a close. During the song, I was remembering what had inspired those lyrics. I saw Edward in the crowd, he was beaming, his eyes were full of love. He ran up on stage and wrapped me in a hug. I returned the hug eagerly, happy he liked the song.

"I love you, Bella." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you, too, Edward." I whispered back.

After that, it was time for us to set off on our honeymoon. We ran out to his Aston Martin, rice being thrown all over us. We stared into each other's eyes the drive to the airport. Edward had refused to tell me where we were going. But I didn't care. As long as I was with Edward, I would be okay. And with that thought, we drove off to our futures.

_The End_


	2. Chapter 2

**This one is where Edward and Bella are both human! Sorry if there are mistakes!**

**Mine- Taylor Swift**

It was finally time. I heard the music begin, and Charlie held out his arm for me to take. I accepted it and we slowly walked down the aisle. I saw Edward standing at the end of the aisle, beaming happily, excitedly, and amazed. He was wearing a jet black tux with a pure white dress shirt and a jet black tie that matched the tux, and matching shoes. His hair was arranged in a messy, disarrayed fashion, looking like he just rolled out of bed and ran his hands through it a few times.

Alice had designed my wedding gown. It was a beautiful, pure white dress with a net with re-embroidered lace over satin, a satin trim, crystal beading and sequins, and a semi cathedral train trailing behind me. I loved it as soon as I saw it.

We were finally in front of Edward now, and in a very old fashion, Charlie took my hand and Edward's, then placed mine in his delicately. I kissed his cheek and smiled a teary smile at him. He smiled back and took his seat. Edward and I turned to Mr. Webber who had agreed to marry us.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marital bonding between Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan." He began. "They have decided to write their own vows." He said as the rings were handed to us. Edward began.

"Bella, before you came into my life, I was lonely, arrogant, and had no sense of meaning. You have changed my life, made me a happier and better person, and have given me so much more than I have ever dreamed possible. _Before you, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars-points of light and reason. And then, you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly, everything was on fire: there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything.(New Moon- page 514.) _Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love you, to cherish you, to worship you, and to adore you for the rest of eternity. I promise to make it my duty to make you happy, to make you feel loved, and to stay by your side, no matter what." He said in a loving, serious, determined voice. He took my left hand and slipped my wedding band on my ring finger, never looking away from my eyes. I took a deep breathe through my tears of awe and love.

"Edward, before I moved to Forks, I thought I was complete, and I had no interest in love. When I met you, my curiosity was peaked, and I found that I wanted to know you, to make you happy, to love you. I didn't understand what I was feeling at the time, but I do now. When I met you, I became happier. I think everyone saw the difference in me, the light that had come to my eyes. You made me feel loved in a way I never thought possible, you made me feel safe, comforted, at home, and happy. You have changed me in a way I didn't know existed. You gave me something I never thought I deserved- your love. You made me laugh, smile, cry, and feel complete. I love you with all my heart. I promise to make you happy everyday and every second of our lives for eternity. I promise to stay with you for anything, no matter how easy or difficult it will be. I love you." I said powerfully. He looked at me with such love in his eyes, I thought I would burst from the happiness and love and the feeling of love surging through me.

"Does anyone object to this couple's holy matrimony?" No one objected, but Mike, Jessica, Lauren, and Tyler shifted slightly.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." He said. Edward cradled my face in his caring hands and bent down to kiss me softly. I quickly responded. I wrapped my arms around his neck and giggled happily. We pulled away after a few moments. I looked at Edward.

"I love you." I mouthed. He smiled and mouthed back to me.

"I love you, too." Suddenly, it was time for the father of the bride speech.

"Edward, Bella. You two are a match made for each other. When you two were separated, it was like some part of you was missing. You need each other to live, to survive. You make each other happy. Edward, thank you for making my baby girl this happy, but if you ever hurt her again, I will hunt you down and shoot you. I have a right. Have a good and happy life, you two!" He said, holding his glass up for a toast. I laughed. Emmett jumped up on stage.

"Hey Eddie, Belly Welly! I am going to make a little speech about my baby brother and his new wifey. Okay, so before Bella, Eddie was a depressed and deprived little boy. He was boring, no fun, and a prude. Still is, might I add." I laughed at Edward's face, as did everyone else. "Belly, thanks for making him slightly more fun and happier. But I need to tell one embarrassing story, or my reputation is toasted. Okay, so you see one time, I remember Edward walked in on me and my baby, Rosie. He was very disgusted, and ranted about it for a week. I wasn't embarrassed, but he sure as hell was! He would sulk around the house muttering about how cruel the world was, how God had it out for him, would glare at me and Rosie, and mutter about how gross that was. Oh well. He needs to grow a pair and move on! Anyways, happy wedding day, Eddie and Belly! Hope you have a long and happy life together, forever!" He said cheerfully. Everyone's mouths were practically on the floor, even his family's. He pranced off the stage, and Jasper walked up uncomfortably.

"Umm, okay. I was forced to do this Edward, so sorry about what is about to happen." He said nervously. I chuckled quietly. Jasper cleared his throat and began. "Okay, so Edward and Bella are married now, and with marriage comes responsibility. They love each other very much, and with love comes babies. Guys, I'm not ready to be an Uncle just yet, so please use condoms." He said in a clearly embarrassed tone. My mouth dropped. I turned to Emmett angrily, seething. Jasper continued. "Okay, now with my real speech. Edward, I have never seen you as happy before as you are with Bella. I'm so happy that you have found someone after all this time to be with, to love. Bella, thank you so much for giving us our brother back. He has changed so much when he met you. You may not know that, but it is very true. We all are very grateful for you being in his life to complete him. And I say on behalf on everyone, thank you for giving us this new and improved Edward. May you live a long and happy life together." He said smiling now, the embarrassment gone. Tears sprang to my eyes. Jasper never told me how he felt about me and Edward. I felt even happier now.

Alice bounced up the stage as Jasper retreated the stage. "Bella, Edward, I am so happy you found each other! For one, I have a new sister and Barbie Doll that is life sized," everyone but me chuckled at that. She continued. "Edward was so dull before Bella, it was shocking someone could be that dull. But after he met Bella, he became more exciting to be around. So Bella, thank you for making him happy. I hope you are together forever happily." She said smiling cheekily. She winked at us and bounced right back off the stage. Rosalie walked up the stage. I gulped. I was afraid of what she would say.

She looked at us. "Bella, Edward, you two are so mushy and lovey dovey it is disgusting. But you make ach other happy, so I won't complain too much. Bella, you have changed Edward in ways we didn't think possible. I may not like you very much, but I will always appreciate that you have made him this happy. So thank you. Edward, I can't say much about you besides that you are very annoying, nosy, over protective, and stupid, but you are also very funny, more open, smile and laugh more, and actually have an endearing personality compared to before. Glad you got a life. Good luck on your lives together." I had definitely not expected that. Rosalie pranced off the stage with a princess like attitude. I smiled. I think she almost complimented me.

Everyone else did their speeches and I looked to Alice after we had our first husband and wife dance. She nodded. I took a deep breathe. It was time. I was going to sing a song I wrote about Edward and I. Alice walked up on the stage and took the microphone.

"Okay, now we have a special performance. Bella, get on up here. A spot light was put on me and I smiled nervously as I walked up on stage. "The floor is yours, Bella." She said, smiling and winked. I smiled slightly back at her. I took my guitar and sat on the stool placed before the microphone.

"Edward, this song has a lot of meaning to it, and I wrote it just for us. I hope you all like it." I said, then took a deep breathe and began playing.

_Mine by Taylor Swift_

_Oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh_

_You were in college working part time waiting tables_

"Hello, my name is Edward, and welcome to the Lodge. How can I help you?" A velvet voice asked me as I sat at the table in the Lodge waiting to take my order. I looked up to see the most beautiful emerald green eyes.

_Left a small town never looked back_

"Never will go back to Chicago. It wasn't really my style and I didn't belong there." Edward told me.

_I was a flight risk, with a fear of falling_

_Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_

_I say can you believe it_

_As we're lying on the couch_

We were lying on the couch with Edward's head in my lap, he was looking up at me with a crooked smile on his beautiful face.

_The moment I can see it yes, yes_

_I can see it now_

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water_

"Come on, Bella!" Edward laughed as he pulled me to sit on the edge of the water with a picnic basket in his hands. "Have a sandwich. I made them just the way you like it." His emerald eyes had a twinkle in them. I took the sandwich and started eating it with a small smile.

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

Edward slowly put his arm around me, looking in my eyes, silently asking if this was okay. I smiled at him, and he smiled crookedly back.

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

"Come on, Bella! It's okay, we'll only be gone for a little while! Let's just go down to our lake for a bit!" He said pleadingly. It was after curfew, and Edward wanted to take me to our lake. I smiled and nodded slightly. He grinned and took me in his arms, jumping down from the window and landing on his feet, running to our lake.

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together_

_And there's a drawer of my things at your place_

"Okay, careful! Hurry up! I want to get this all unpacked!" I said, dragging Edward, whose arms were full of boxes and boxes ten times his weight in his arms, behind me into his house up to his room.

_You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded_

_You say we'll never make my parents mistakes_

"Bella, I promise we won't make the mistakes you parents did. We won't be like them, I promise you." Edward told me in a convicting tone.

_Well we got bills to pay_

_We got nothing figured out_

_When it was hard to take_

_Yes, yes_

_This is what I thought about_

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water_

"Come on, Bella!" Edward laughed as he pulled me to sit on the edge of the water with a picnic basket in his hands. "Have a sandwich. I made them just the way you like it." His eyes had a twinkle in them. I took the sandwich and started eating it with a small smile.

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

Edward slowly put his arm around me, looking in my eyes, silently asking if this was okay. I smiled at him, and he smiled crookedly back.

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

"Come on, Bella! It's okay, we'll only be gone for a little while! Let's just go down to our lake for a bit!" He said pleadingly. It was after curfew, and Edward wanted to take me to our lake. I smiled and nodded slightly. He grinned and took me in his arms, jumping down from the window and landing on his feet, running to our lake.

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water_

We were sitting in a canoe. Edward had told me he had a surprise for me.

"Look behind you!" He suddenly said. I did as he said, but saw nothing. I turned back to him about to ask him what he was talking about, but my words got caught in my throat when I saw a large ring with a diamond in the middle surrounded by small diamonds. It sat on a gold band with a delicate design on it.

"Bell, will you marry me, and make me the happiest man alive?" He asked me hopefully. I nodded, screaming, "YES!" and jumping into his arms, hugging him. He laughed and returned the hug.

_You saw me start to believe for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Oh oh oh_

_And I remember that fight 2:30 A.M._

'_Cause everything was slipping out of our hands_

"What is your problem, Bella?" Edward asked angrily. "You're always upset with me now! What did I do wrong?" He yelled. I glared at him.

"I have tried everything, okay! You, are never around." I yelled as I stabbed him in the chest with my finger, pushing him back slightly.

"Well, I'm sorry I have a job and try to keep us eating and have a house! I'm sorry for wasting my time!" He yelled back.

"Well, I'm starting to think you're off with some other chick having your own little fun. You sure as hell are making me think you don't love me anymore! If that was your goal, congratulations! You have accomplished it!" I screamed back.

"Then maybe we shouldn't be together." He said coldly. I felt tears gather in my eyes. We were turning into my parents. He promised we wouldn't, but we are. So I did what I always did in facing a problem-I ran.

_I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street_

I ran out the door crying and stopped in the middle of the road, half hoping a car would come and hit me out of no where. I heard and felt Edward behind me.

_Braced myself for the goodbye_

'_Cause that's all I've ever know_

"Maybe I should just leave then! Or you can! Since you're so unhappy here!" Charlie yelled at Renee when I was about nine.

"Maybe I should! And maybe I'll take Bella with me! You really never want to see us again? You're the one getting off with your secretary! Not me! So don't you dare place this all on me!" Renee screamed at him.

I remember running out the door, unable to listen to their fighting anymore.

_And you took me by surprise_

_You said I'll never leave you alone_

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say that. I will never leave you alone. I would be leaving my heart as well if I even tried." He said to me softly as I stood crying, staring at him shocked. I had not been expecting that. He always took me by surprise.

_You said, I remember how we felt sitting by the water_

_And every time I look at you_

_It's like the first time_

_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter_

_She is the best thing_

_That's ever been mine_

"I do remember how we felt sitting by the water, and every time I look at you, it's like the first time. I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter, and she is the best thing that has and ever will be mine." He said his voice full of conviction.

_Hold on_

_Making it right_

I was walking down the aisle. Charlie holding my hand.

_Hold on_

_Never turn back_

Edward had his arm around me, laughing as we sat on our couch, talking about random things, until it came to having a family.

"I would never turn back. I would love to have a family with you Bella. We can have our children playing in the back yard as we sit on the porch together, smiling and laughing. I see it all the time. I need it, I want it." H told me with glazed eyes. Tears sprung into my eyes.

"I want that too, Edward. I see it everyday, too." I replied.

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

"Come one, Bella! It's okay, we'll only be gone for a little while! Let's just go down to our lake for a bit!" He said pleadingly. It was after curfew, and Edward wanted to take me to our lake. I smiled and nodded slightly. He grinned and took me in his arms, jumping down from the window and landing on his feet, running to our lake.

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Oh oh_

_Do you believe it?_

I could see our children on the back porch, as Edward and I had always talked about. We have always wanted that, and I couldn't wait to make it truly happen.

_Oh oh_

_Going to make it now_

_Oh oh_

_And I can see it_

_Oh oh_

_I can see it now_

The song drifted to a close. During the song, I was remembering what had inspired those lyrics and seeing what our futures could be with a family.. I saw Edward in the crowd, he was beaming, his eyes were full of love. He ran up on stage and wrapped me in a hug. I returned the hug eagerly, happy he liked the song.

"I love you, Bella." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you, too, Edward." I whispered back.

After that, it was time for us to set off on our honeymoon. We ran out to his Aston Martin, rice being thrown all over us. We stared into each other's eyes the drive to the airport. Edward had refused to tell me where we were going. But I didn't care. As long as I was with Edward, I would be okay. And with that thought, we drove off to our futures.

_2 months later_

I looked at the small test in my hands as I sat on the toilet in shock. The two pink lines were glaring at me. I started squealing. I was pregnant! Edward and I could really start our family. I decided to tell him tonight. I got up and began making a special dinner for us.

_3 hours later_

The front door opened and closed, and Edward drifted into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Mmm, smells good, darlin'" He said.

"Thank you. I have some thing to tell you. But it's a surprise, so you'll have to wait a bit." I said excitedly. He groaned.

"I don't like waiting, Bella. Please just tell me now?" He pleaded. I shook my head with a smile. He sighed, but we began eating.

About half way through the meal, I decided to tell him the surprise.

"So, you know how I haven't been feeling well lately?" I asked with a smile. He nodded.

"I took a test today." I paused. His eyes were anxious. "I'm pregnant." I said, beaming happily. His fork dropped and he came over to me, picking me up and spinning us in a circle. I started laughing.

"Oh my God, Bella. This is amazing! We have to tell the others! I can't believe this! I'm going to be a Dad! Bella, you don't know how happy I am!" He said. I giggled.

"I think I have an idea." I said, smiling. He bent down for a kiss, and I responded quickly.

_7 months later_

"PUSH, Bella! PUSH!" The doctor told me. I screamed as I pushed. Finally, a baby's crying gave me relief. We had found out a few months ago we were having twins. I had finally had the last one.

Oh my God, Bella look." Edward whispered softly, handing me the two babies after they had been cleaned off. Both were girls.

"Have you decided the names?" The doctor asked. I looked down at my babies.

"For the one in my right arm, we decided on Renesmee Carlie Cullen, and the girl in my left arm is Lillian Mary Emily Jasline Cullen." I said softly. The doctor raised his eyebrows.

"That last one definitely a mouthful." He said thoughtfully, writing the name down. I smiled.

"We named her after her aunts and uncles. Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen, Emmett McCarthy Cullen, and Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen. Renesmee is a mix between my mother's and Edward's mother's names, Carlie is Carlisle and Charlie put together, our father's." I whispered. The doctor nodded.

"Well, good luck with these two." He said. We nodded.


End file.
